


Honey

by minhyuksjooheon



Series: Times Joohyuk Were Dads [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Waffles, jooheon is so soft, parent!minhyuk, single parent, slight slight angst, so fluff, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: Minhyuks daughter has a nightmare. Jooheon is there to help.orJoohyuk are dumb oblivious gays.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeheon/gifts), [leejohyuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejohyuk/gifts), [el_mariajin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_mariajin/gifts), [heoneymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneymin/gifts).



> HI! i haven’t written a story in a while, so i whipped this small one up today! i plan on making it an actually long story, but i need to plan it out <3 i hope you enjoy it!

Jooheon wondered how he got here. He wondered how he got himself entangled in his elder friend, how their bodies were so close as they cuddled. He wondered what was going through Minhyuk's beautiful head, if he thought of them as something more than friends. 

"Jooheon?" the blonde asked. Said boy felt the vibration of his chest on his back, his eyes falling shut at the deepness of Minhyuk's tired voice. 

"Mm?" he hummed, nestling into the others arm. This had been a reoccurring scene for the two. It always started by watching some show while they waited for Minhyuk's daughter, Jiwon, to fall asleep in the other room. Minhyuk was able to watch from the small baby monitor he had for the four year old. 

Some would say it was unnecessary for Minhyuk to still have the monitors, but Jooheon found it endearing. Actually, he found everything Minhyuk did endearing. He loved the protectiveness of him towards his daughter. He knew she would be safe. 

Jooheon has grown close to both of them, his heart also melting into theirs. One day, Jiwon slipped up, accidentally calling Jooheon her 'papa', causing him to blush pink. Minhyuk has teased him since, always referring to him as 'Papa', but it didn't phase Jooheon. He would love to be Jiwon's papa. 

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Minhyuk pulled Jooheon tighter, settling his face into his neck. The younger felt his friends breath against his soft skin, causing a shudder to escape him, "I want to tell you something, Honey." 

"What is it?" Jooheon felt his eyelids grow heavy, his body being molded by Minhyuk's as they lied so close.

"Promise me we'll be okay afterwards-" the mans words were cut short as a piercing cry shot through the baby monitor. From where he was lying, Jooheon couldn't see Minhyuk's face, but he felt his body jolt at the sound. They both quickly got up, going towards the young girls room.

"Jiwonnie? Baby?" he called as they entered the room, noticing the child sitting upright, her sobs filling the room. 

"Daddy!" she cried, pushing her arms out, asking for her father to embrace her. 

"Oh baby," an obvious sigh of relief left Minhyuk's lips. He sat on her small bed, wrapping his arms around her. She instantly cuddled into his side, her sobs subsiding. Minhyuk grabbed a whale plushie from the side did the bed, handing it to her. Jooheon found the whole scene so heartwarming, making his heart swell with love for both of them. 

"What happened, Baby?" it had always been a nickname for the child, Minhyuk wanting her to be his baby forever. 

"Bad..." she trailed, somehow snuggling closer to her father, "dream." 

Minhyuk nodded, kissing the girls cheek, "You're okay, sweet," he rubbed her back, "do you want warm milk?" the baby nodded, finally looking up to Jooheon. 

"Honey!" she exclaimed, a worried expression on her face. Jooheon was confused. It wasn't something new to see Jooheon around the house, he practically lived there. 

"Pumpkin?" Jooheon walked closer to them, crouching down when he got to the four year old, "Are you okay?" 

"Stay." she said softly, kissing Jooheon's forehead. Jooheon has absolutely no intention of leaving the young girl, she was his favorite person, as well as Minhyuk. 

"Of course I won't." he brought her into a hug, keeping his arms tight, yet gentle around her. Jooheon loved this. He loved acting as a parent figure. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" the eldest of the three said, giving his (younger) baby one last kiss on her forehead. Both nodded. 

Jooheon moved to where Minhyuk was formerly sitting, the child snuggling into him like she did with Minhyuk. It really felt like he was her Papa, not just her babysitter. Jooheon loved it. 

"Do you want to talk about your dream, baby?" The orange haired man asked, petting her head. She really did resemble her father in the way that she looked like a puppy, her eyes big and puppy-like, just like Minhyuk's. 

The girl nodded after some time, taking in a deep breath. Jooheon noticed how cute it sounded, despite the situation. She was still a baby to Jooheon, and she should be treated as one. 

"Daddy and Honey broke up...and, and...Baby never saw Honey again. Honey left Baby and Daddy." the young girl exclaimed, heavy tears wetting her cheeks again. 

Jooheon didn't know what part to process first, the part about Minhyuk and him being together, or the part that hurt her about him leaving. He cuddled the girl closer to him, planting a soft kiss onto her head, "Baby, I would never leave you. You're my best friend." 

she looked up, her pretty eyes red, "Really, Honey?" 

"Of course, Pumpkin," he hummed, smiling at the four year old, "You and your daddy are my favorite people. I will never leave either of you." 

"So you and Daddy don't break up?" she asked, her eyes hopeful. 

A pout formed on the males lips, "We aren't together, Baby, but I don't want to leave him." 

It was obvious an idea formed in the baby's head, she had a funny smile on her face as she looked at the man, "Do you want to be with Daddy?" 

To say Jooheon was shocked by her question was an understatement. He felt his heart race as his breath stuttered. Of course he wanted to be with Minhyuk, more than anything in the world. He loved Minhyuk, more than he'd like to admit. 

The girl stared at him, her eyes soon turning sad. Jooheon knew she wanted them together just as much as Jooheon did, but he never knew it would make her sad if they weren't. He took a deep breath, gaining back his composure. Looking back at the girl he started, "Your daddy is one of my best friends. I love him, but I don't think he loves me. If your daddy asked, I would be with him without hesitating one bit, but he sees me as my friend. I couldn't ask for more." 

"You love Daddy like I love Daddy?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. 

Jooheon laughed, albeit sad. He wished he didn't have to love him in this way, but he did. He was in love with Minhyuk, "No, baby. I love him like..." he trailed, searching for the right words, "like you love whales, except I want to be able to kiss your daddy." 

"I kiss my daddy! We love him the same!" she giggled. 

"No...baby," he pouted cutely, "Your daddy makes my heart flutter. He makes my brain stutter. Every time I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach. I wish he was my significant other." 

"Oh..." she nodded, "So you want to marry Daddy?" 

Jooheon laughed, once again kissing the girls head, "If it were to come to that, of course. I would love to. But I can't be with him." 

she cocked her head to the side, her small eyebrows furrowing, "Why?" 

"He doesn't love me. Not in the way I love him." saying it aloud made Jooheon's heart tear. He knew he'd never be able to have Minhyuk, not in the way he wanted, at least. He had to be okay with what he had now, and he was. He couldn't ask for more when Minhyuk was giving him all he needed. Well, almost. 

"So Honey and Daddy don't get married?" the baby frowned, tears brimming her eyes again. Although Jooheon hates seeing her like this, he nodded, his eyes tearing from Jiwon's. 

"No! Daddy and Honey have to be together forever!" she cried into Jooheon's side.

"We will, just not in the way you and I want." he had to hold back his own tears, throwing his head back so they wouldn't fall. He needed to be strong for Jiwon, not just himself. 

-

 _"No! Daddy and Honey have to be together forever!"_ Minhyuk heard the girl cry through the baby monitor. His heart had been racing since the young girl asked if Jooheon wanted to be with him. He had completely stopped preparing the girls milk, too invested in the conversation that played through the monitor. 

_"We will, just not in the way you and I want."_ Jooheon's voice sounded through the monitor, his voice sad. Minhyuk's heart broke at the sound. He couldn't believe this. He had planned out a whole confession, allowing himself to accept that he'd be turned down in the end. 

He felt his body shake with anxiety, though he knew it wasn't bad. He was now certain that Jooheon loves him the way he loves him, he just needed to figure out a way to make him his. He had to make it special for Jooheon. He had to make him _feel_ special. 

His mind started to form ideas as he finished preparing his daughters milk, realizing it had been a while since he'd left the room. Quickly, he stuck it in the microwave, waiting thirty seconds with his thoughts. 

He bit the side of his cheek, one of the habits he had formed when he was anxious. He pushed a hand through his hair, hoping his ears hadn't mistaken him, that he heard Jooheon and Jiwon correctly. 

The timer of the microwave snapped him from his thoughts. He quickly took the bottle, placing the cap it on the bottle. He swiftly walked towards the bedroom, his cheeks tinging pink when he found Jooheon and Jiwon cuddled. It was true Jooheon acted like a second father figure. He treated Jiwon as his own. 

"Daddy..." the baby trailed, fresh tears falling down her chubby cheeks. 

"Hi Baby, I got you milk!" he expressed too enthusiastically, making Jooheon furrow his brows. 

As if every burden had been lifted off her tiny shoulders, Jiwon's eyes sparkled as her father handed her the bottle, letting her enjoy the warm liquid. Both men laughed, watching as she downed it in almost one go. 

"You ready to back to sleep, Jiwonnie?" Minhyuk cooed, taking her small hand into his much larger ones. 

She nodded, handing the bottle to her father. He hugged her one last time, soon tucking her into her pink colored blanket. He went to leave the room, Jooheon trailing behind, "Wait!" the child exclaimed. Both men turned around, looking at her, "Honey, come here." she urged. 

Jooheon did as he was told walking over to the girl. She pulled him down by his hand, kissing his cheek. He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, Pumpkin." 

Both men then left the room, making their way towards the living area. Minhyuk fumbled with his hands, soon sitting down on the couch. Jooheon followed behind, resting his head on his friends shoulder.

"I don't like seeing her like that," Jooheon mumbled, "she's too pure for the world." 

"I agree," Minhyuk nodded, starting to bite the inside of his cheek again, "but she's a baby, sometimes things like that just happen. We can't help it." 

Jooheon sighed, nodding his head, "She just doesn't deserve it." 

"What was her dream about?" Minhyuk's mouth had a mind of its own, words leaking from it as it it were a broken pipe. He settled a hand onto Jooheon's knee. 

An odd noise left Jooheon, making Minhyuk turn to him. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears, his head moving from Minhyuk's shoulder, "Oh...um," he focused on his hands, "She said she dreamt of us breaking up. That I left," the male let out a sad laugh, "It's okay, I explained to her that we aren't like that. I told her we're only friends."

Minhyuk nodded, his heart breaking. He stared at the side of Jooheon's head, "Do you want to stay over? It's pretty late." 

The younger looked up, his eyes meeting with Minhyuk's. He nodded shyly, resting his head back on his friends shoulder. They stayed like that, only their breaths filling the room. 

After a while, Jooheon stood up, walking towards the guest bedroom. 

"Wait!" Minhyuk calls, his voice similar to the one of his daughter, "I-I was looking for something in there, it's a mess. You can sleep in my room." 

"Oh...I don't want to intrude, Hyuk." Jooheon shook his head, "I'll take the couch." 

"No, it's okay. We're close, you can sleep with me," Minhyuk started, blinking at his own words, "I-I mean like...slumber...not-" 

A chuckle left Jooheon, "I understand, Pup." 

A blush crept on his cheeks as Jooheon used that nickname. It wasn't something he normally used, only on rare occasion, but that didn't stop the thrumming in Minhyuk's chest. 

"Okay," he nodded, grabbing the youngers hand. They walked towards the room, soon entering. Minhyuk turned on his two desk lamps, the two men soon settling on either side of the bed. Naturally, they got closer to each other, positioning themselves in a cuddling position.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Jooheon asked, his head nestled into Minhyuk's chest. 

"Oh," Minhyuk started, feeling his cheeks heat up. Earlier, as they were lying on the couch, Minhyuk almost confessed. They were so close to one another that he felt he wouldn't have another chance to do so. But here he was. 

He didn't allow himself to come up with words as his hand pulled Jooheon's chin up, allowing for their eyes to meet. They stared at each other, the orange haired man’s eyes somewhat sad. Minhyuk couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing Jooheon broken because of him. He needed to fix it, to fix him. He was his Jooheon. He was his honey.

Before he could even stop himself, his lips found Jooheon's soft cheek, placing a long lasting kiss on the chubby surface. As he pulled away, he felt the feeling of his face linger over his lips. Jooheon's eyes were wide with confusion. He'd never been kissed by Minhyuk before, not in any way. 

"Wh-" Jooheon started to say, but was cut off by another kiss to his cheek. This time the skin felt warmer, Minhyuk now knowing the younger was blushing. He smiled to himself, kissing over it multiple times. 

"Jooheon," Minhyuk gently pushed their foreheads together, his hand finding the youngers, "I wanted to do this in a special way, a way that would make you feel more special, because you are. You're so so special to me. You're so pretty and kind. I love the way you treat Jiwon, it makes every part of my heart soar. You're so amazing with her. You're so kind. You're so perfect. Jooheon..." Minhyuk watched as Jooheon's eyes sparkled with what he thought to be the epitome of heart eyes, "I love you. Not in the way you told Jiwon I do. I love you the way you love me. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I'm telling you this while we just lie in bed, the room barely having any light. I just can't hold it in, not after what I heard you tell Jiwon." 

Jooheon's mouth was agape, his pretty lips (as Minhyuk like to call them) slightly quivering, "You heard all of that?" 

Minhyuk nodded, bringing his hand up to cup Jooheon's soft cheeks, "The baby monitor picked everything up." he leaned in closer, not quite letting their lips touch yet, "Please say it."

A teasing dimpled smile formed on Jooheon's face, "Say what Hyuk?" he pulled his head back. Of course he'd play a game at a time like this. Minhyuk wasn't mad though, he couldn't be mad at his Honey. 

"Jooheon..." Minhyuk pouted, pulling him closer again, "I can't kiss you if you don't tell me." his whisper coursed through Jooheon's ears, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

"I love you." Jooheon whispered back, looking up at Minhyuk with pretty brown eyes. He had that same shine in his eyes that he had when Jiwon called him 'Papa'. His eyes sparkled with joy, with glow, but most importantly, they sparkled with love. 

"I love you more." Minhyuk smiled wide, his eyes turning to crescents. Jooheon followed, his signature dimples looking as if you could fit the world in them. 

"Hm? Really?" Jooheon hummed, "If you love me so much, why aren't I your boyfriend yet?" 

"That's a good question, Honey," the elder nodded, "I think I'm going to have to kiss you first, just to make sure you really do love me." 

Jooheon giggled, "If it's the only way, on with it!" 

Quickly, yet so torturously slow, Minhyuk met Jooheon's lips. His heart began to race as butterflies swarmed his stomach. Their lips danced in sync, the kiss nothing less than passionate, but with only love and trust. 

They pulled back to catch their breath, only for Jooheon to be attacked by kisses all over his face. Minhyuk started with his dimples cheeks, moving to his forehead, nose, then finally his plush lips. The elder knew if they stayed kissing for too long, he'd probably melt faster than ice in boiling water. 

"You're too much, Lee Minhyuk," the younger male giggled, placing a longing peck on the others lips, "Now, do you believe me?" 

"Hmm," Minhyuk "thought" about it, soon placing another sweet kiss on Jooheon's lips, "Yes!" 

"Okay, good. So..." he trailed shyly, "Am I your boyfriend now?" 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend now?" an arm propped Minhyuk up, looking down at his almost lover. 

"Yeah..." there was that glimmer in his eyes again. 

"Great! Lee Jooheon, I now pronounce you Lee Minhyuk’s boyfriend. In order to seal the deal, you must kiss me!” the elder of the two smiled. 

“I just kissed you,” Jooheon protested, “I have proven myself to you!” 

“Yeah, but,” Minhyuk leaned in again, his whispering breath against Jooheon’s lips, “your lips are just so pretty and full, I want them to stay on mine forever, Honey.” 

The younger was obviously affected, his full cheeks tinging pink again. He leaned in, capturing Minhyuk’s lips once again. They really melted into each other, hands moving towards necks, their bodies becoming even closer. This is what they needed. Each other. 

-

“Daddy!” a small girl exclaimed, climbing into her father’s bed. she looked to the side, noticing a half-awake Jooheon. A small gasp escaped her, “Honey!” 

“Baby!” Minhyuk giggles, pulling his daughter close to him. He attacked the four year old in soft kisses, making her giggle at the tickle-like feeling. 

“Goodmorning! Can we have waffles?” she asked excitedly, knowing it was a Saturday, she would be able to choose the most bizarre breakfast, and Minhyuk would almost always let her have it. 

“Of course!” the elder man exclaimed, looking over to a closed eyed Jooheon, “Honey? Do you want some waffles?” He brought a hand to his (now) boyfriends hair, pushing out of his face, “I’ll even throw in a kiss if you help.” 

“Kiss?!” the young girl exclaimed, standing up, “I thought Honey didn’t kiss Daddy?” 

Both men chuckled, gazing at each other. Jooheon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking towards Jiwon, “Mm. Remember what I said last night about your daddy loving me?” the baby nodded, “Well, he does love me the same, and now we are together!” 

The little girl gasped, throwing her arms around Jooheon, “So Honey is my papa now?” she smiled wide. 

Jooheon looked towards Minhyuk. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made the younger males heart skip a beat. He loved him so much. He was so perfect. 

“Honey can be your papa if he wants to.” Minhyuk nodded, scooting closer to the two. He rested a head on Jooheon’s shoulder, gazing at his daughter. 

“Honey? Please be my Papa!” she begged, her arms still wrapped around Jooheon’s neck. 

“I’ll be your papa, Pumpkin,” he laughed, “on one condition.” 

“What?” She pulled away, smiling at her ‘new’ papa. 

“I get the biggest waffle!” he exclaimed, ticking the small girl. Laughter erupted from everyone in the room, the whole scene making them seem like a big happy family. 

And that is exactly what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here
> 
> main twitter
> 
> or here
> 
> au twitter


End file.
